Night Life
by MoonLightFight98
Summary: AU. In the light of the moon Roy, and Edward meet but there is more than meets the eye...
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone this is my first FMA fic so be nice ok!

Disclamier: If I owned FMA don't you think I would be making more episode's for the series than writing a fanfic?

* * *

A lot of things happen in the daytime people do their usual business, but night is when the real fun begins.

A shadowed figure stood in an alleyway to the left. The figure was male- a very attractive male- who had short black hair, and dark blue eyes that were almost black, he was wearing black cargo pants, a black muscle tank top, brown hikers, and a black trench coat. The man had a smirk on his face as he walked out of the alleyway.

He looked back at the female body on the ground and her medium brown hair that was now spread across the ground in ripples. She was wearing a red dress that had shown off her curves, but on her neck were two puncher marks that were oozing out blood.

He pulled one of his arms that were in his pocket, and aimed it at the women, and snapped his fingers that were covered by a white glove with a weird symbol sewed on its back. As soon as he snapped his fingers, the body of the beautiful brunette was set on fire and after a minute or two the body was nothing but ashes.

As soon as the fire disappeared he walked down the street till he met up with another man. This man had very short dark blond hair, and gray eyes, he was wearing blue jeans, a white shirt, brown hikers, and was puffing on a cigarette.

"You're finally done. Sheesh Roy, you take forever just to get a drink." The blond remarked at him. Roy smiled at his friend, "I wouldn't talk Havoc. _You_ take forever just to pick up someone." He shot back.

Havoc simply chuckled at this accusation, "Touché my friend."

Both men started to walk down the street, "So what are we going to do tonight?" Asked Roy. Havoc shrugged taking a deep inhale on his cigarette, and exhaled it as a thin line of grey. "I don't know. We could go to that new club called Moonlight Passion." Havoc suggested.

Roy looked at Havoc, and grinned, "You just can't get enough of sex can you, Havoc?"

Havoc gave Roy a mock insulted look. "How dare you say that about me Roy! You're as bad as I am!" He stated. Both men laughed, and continued walking.

Roy sighed, "Alright, let's go to this 'Moonlight Passion' place." He said. Havoc grinned at him, "I don't think you'll be disappointed Roy. I heard that it has both male, and female strippers." Havoc told Roy.

Roy smiled, "That's good, I am still a little hungry tonight." Havoc smirked at him, "You perverted bastard." He scolded playfully.

"Well you never know I might actually get a good screw this time." Said Roy with a shrug. Havoc simply shook his head in amusement.

They walked for a while until they came upon a large building with a blue neon sign glaring 'Moonlight Passion' at them in handwriting.

Roy and Havoc approached the bouncer who asked them for some I.D. they showed him their license, and were aloud inside. Inside the place was very big, a lot of tables and chairs, a big stage for the dancers, a bar, and a doorway leading to some stairs that lead to some rooms that aloud the people to have some…fun with the dancers.

There was a fairly amount of people in the club, but Roy, and Havoc didn't care about how many people were there to them. It was an all you can eat buffet. This was from a vampire's perception, of course. Darn amazing how humans managed to get this fact about vampires feeding on blood accurate when they pretty much screwed up everything else. Going out in the daytime did NOT get Roy and Havoc burnt and those crosses are just as bad, through getting stabbed by one is painful- just like getting stabbed with a blunt object normally would do. Wooden stakes could kill them if they it through their hearts like humans.

Roy, and Havoc went straight for the bar. Once inside, the first object to catch their attention was a beautiful blond woman. She had blond hair that was up in a bun, reddish brown eyes, she was wearing a blood red tank top, and blue jeans with artistic rips in it.

She approached them as they sat down on the stools. "What can I get you boys?" She asked politely. "I'll have a paradise punch." Replied Roy, "I'll have a vodka on the rocks." Said Havoc.

She nodded her head, and went to work on their orders. "So…what's your name?" Asked Havoc trying to start a conversation. "The name's Riza Hawkeye." She replied, finishing their drinks.

"Riza…that's a nice name." Complemented Havoc. "I am Jean Havoc, and my friend here is Roy Mustang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jean." She said handing them their drinks. "Please Riza, call me Havoc." Pleaded Havoc

"Only if you call me Hawkeye." Hawkeye countered. Havoc smiled at her, and nodded his head, then turned his head towards Roy who had his back pressed against the bar ledge watching the half dressed males, and females dance.

"What's wrong Roy?" Questioned Havoc. Roy glanced at him form the corner of his eye, "Theirs someone here that isn't all human." Roy replied.

Havoc blinked at Roy, then looked around the room. Everyone looked human to him. "What do you mean Roy?" Asked a puzzled Havoc. Roy scowled at him, "Fool! Can't you sense it?" Havoc shook his head, "I should've known. I sense something that's not totally human. It could be a Homunculus, a slayer, someone with Automail limbs, or all three."

Havoc looked around the room again, but didn't find anything, "We'll have to be careful then." Muttered Havoc, "If it's a slayer we're in big trouble."

Roy glanced at Havoc, "Yeah…let's just hope that it isn't Scar again." Havoc nodded his head in agreement then turned his attention back to Hawkeye.

Roy shook his head in amusement as Havoc went back to flittering with Hawkeye he let his eyes run around the club again, but this time he caught sight of something weird. A Young boy around the age of 15 was heading into the back of the club. The boy had short dark messy blond hair to go with beautiful blue eyes. He wore some white shorts, and a light blue button up shirt.

Roy was curious about the boy so followed him. Roy made sure that his steps were silent as he followed the boy.

He could tell by his scent that he was human. This was a relief since now Roy could scrap the possibility of him being the shape-shifting Homunculus Envy. Hidden from the boy's view, Roy watched him as he knocked on a door, and heard a muffled "Come in."

Thanks to his heightened vampire hearing he could hear everything they said.

"Hello Brother." Greeted the blonde boy.

"Oh, hey Al." Greeted the (must-be) brother back. Roy then heard 'Al' sigh, "Brother, why must you do this?"

"You know I don't have a choice Al I have to do this." Replied the brother, "How did you get back here or in the club? You're too young."

"I'm not that much younger than you! Just by one year." Al said.

"I know Al. I'm going to go on soon so please leave."

Roy heard Al sigh, and the doorknob turn. Roy's eyes widened at this, and quickly went behind the door as it opened.

Roy watched as Al left, and turned his attention to the boy in the room. _'If that Al is one younger than the boy in there that means he's 16.'_ Thought Roy, shocked after doing some fast mental arithmetic.

Roy walked back to the bar to be greeted by an angry Havoc.

"And where were you?" Roy looked at Havoc, and sat down on a stool beside him. "I was curious about one of the strippers so sue me."

Havoc glared at Roy, "You liar. Tell me the truth Roy." Roy sighed, "I saw a boy that was too young to be in here, and followed him into the back, where I found out that one of the strippers is only 16 years-old."

Havoc looked at Roy in shock, "Are you serious?" Roy nodded his head.

Havoc shook his head. Soon the lights dimmed down, and drew everyone's attention to the stage as the curtains slowly drew apart.

* * *

Well that's the beginning k! And if you gat any questions don't hestitant to ask!

Till next time!

MoonLightObession


	2. Who are you?

Hey Everyone thanks for reviewing Here's chapter 2!

**Disclamier:** Nope Don't own it.

**

* * *

**

Night Life 2

The lights dimmed down as the stage curtains pulled apart.

There before for all eyes to see, was a beautiful young man. He had golden blond hair, which was braided in the back, and a bright pair of golden eyes to match, he wore a see-through crimson dress that ended at his knees, and had some womens' silk underwear that cover his glory, but what amazed them the most was the metallic glint that gave away that the boy's right arm, and left leg up to his knee cap were automail.

Roy stared at him in shock. '_He has the same scent as that boy Al, but different.' _He thought. Havoc looked at the stage then towards Roy, "He's young to be working here." He said, "But he's got an attractive body even with the Automail."

Havoc's eyes then widened, "Is he the one you sensed? He has Automail limbs."

Roy looked away from the stage as the young man started to use the pole to slide slowly to the ground. "Yes and no. I did sense him, but something else was covering his signal."

Havoc looked over the room looking for something, or someone that seemed familiar, but to no avail. "Do you think that a slayer is here?" Roy turned his attention back to the dancing blond, "Probably, you never know in this day and age." Was Roy's reply.

Roy then turns around in his seat, "Hawkeye." He called. Hawkeye who was serving another customer finished up quickly, and went over to Roy, and Havoc again. "Yes." She said calmly.

Roy pointed behind him to where the blond is, "Who is he?" Hawkeye looked past Roy to see who he was pointing at. Hawkeye's brow's crinkled a bit, "His name is Edward Elric and he's been working here for sometime." Roy raised an eyebrow, "Why would someone so young be working here?"

Hawkeye sighed, "To tell you the truth, Ed is in a lot of debts, and trying to support a home, and the schooling for his little brother who is taking up most of his money. Our manager met Ed when he was much younger than that around twelve I believe."

Roy's eyes widened, "You mean to tell me that he's been doing that for four years." He said disgust evident in his voice. Hawkeye shook her head; "No he's only been doing it for a year. When he was fifteen he was working behind the bar with me, but a lot of people kept asking him if he was one of the strippers. So one day someone paid five hundred dollars just to see him do a lap dance, and people said that he was good even though it was his first try. So he's been doing it ever since." Finished with her explanation, Hawkeye turned her attention back to polishing a beer glass giving it one last rub.

Roy looked back at the stage where the song was coming to a close, and Ed was walking slowly back as the curtains were closing. Roy could smell that a lot of people were aroused by the performance that Ed did.

Roy turned back to Hawkeye, "Anything else about him." Hawkeye looked at him puzzled, "He's smart for someone his age, and is very good in alchemy."

"Do you know how he got those Automail limbs?" He asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Not many know what happened to him, including me. Some say he was in an accident, others say that he made a mistake when practicing some alchemy, but I have reasons to believe that he tried human transmutation." She stated.

Roy blinked at Hawkeye, _'Human transmutation? Is the guy trying to get killed!'_ He thought surprised. Havoc was listening to the whole conversation, and found it amusing how Roy wanted to find so much information on one human.

"So you think that the kid tried human transmutation? Was he trying to do suicide!" Exclaimed Havoc. Hawkeye smiled sadly, "I don't know if he really did try human transmutation or not, but he _did_ lose an arm, _and_ a leg. We just don't know how."

Roy opened his mouth to reply, but stopped when he felt a presence- a very familiar presence- and looked around the club. Havoc looked over to his friend, and saw that he had a slight panicked look in his eyes.

Then Havoc felt it as well. That unmistakable and overwhelming presence could only belong to Scar.

They've been found again.

Havoc looked over to Roy with the same panic in his eyes. Roy stood up quickly, "I'm sorry Hawkeye, but me, and Havoc must leave now." He said his voice monotone. Hawkeye blinked, "Why? Is something wrong?" She questioned.

"No, but there may be if we stay any longer." Replied Havoc also rising from his seat. Just then a huge explosion was heard from the back of the club. People in the Club started to panic, and head for the exits.

Hawkeye reached under the counter and pulled out a gun just as Roy slipped his hands inside of his pockets to put on his spark gloves. Suddenly a figure flew out from behind the stage.

The figure landed on the ground with a 'Thump', but didn't stay down for long. It slowly sat up, and rubbed the back of his head. It wore a long crimson jacket with a strange black symbol on the back; it was a cross with angel wings, and a crown at the top, and wrapped around the cross-appeared to be a snake. The figure slowly got up onto his feet, and turned around, and when Roy saw golden eyes looking at him he gasped in surprise.

"Hawkeye…?" He muttered shocked looking at Hawkeye than looking over to Roy, and Jean. Roy could see that Ed was wearing a black tank top, a black tank top with a white outline, and leather pants.

"Ed! What's going on?" Asked Hawkeye. Ed looked around searching for any signs of who attacked him then jumped of the stage and approached them. "It was Scar he's back." Ed said to Hawkeye.

Hawkeye growled, "Can't that bastard just leave us alone." She muttered to herself. Roy, and Havoc look at each other in shock. As much as they knew about Scar they knew that he hunted vampires down without mercy not human that he considered innocents.

Ed looked over to Roy, and they locked eyes. Roy found that he couldn't pull his eyes away from him. They were a beautiful gold that held much wisdom for someone his age. "Who are you?" He heard Ed ask, "The name's Roy." He replied.

Ed opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by another explosion. The small group of four turned their heads to where the explosion was to see Scar's outline as he emerged from the grey smoke.

Both Roy, and Ed growled at him at the same time, but both didn't seem to notice the other. Scar looked over to the group and let a smirk grace his lips, "Nice to see you again Roy Mustang, and Jean Havoc."

Hawkeye looked over at the two in shock,_ 'How does he know their names?'_ She thought puzzled. Roy glared at Scar, and started to withdraw his hand out of his pocket when Ed clapped his hands together and a blue light appeared and his metal arm became a sword.

Roy glanced at him in the corner of his eye he was shocked that someone so young could do alchemy, and he was a stripper.

Scar took one step forward, and Hawkeye quickly raised her gun to his chest to shoot him if he did anything threatening.

Scar chuckled at the movement; "So nice to see you again Miss Hawkeye I hope you're better from that last attack." He said a smirk slowly appearing on his lips.

Ed gave a warning growl from his throat, but Scar didn't listen, and continued to slowly advance on them. Roy acted quickly he pulled his hand out of his pocket and snapped his fingers at Scar. A blast of fire hit Scar directly in his chest, causing Scar to be pushed back by the sudden attack.

Roy, and Havoc quickly grabbed Ed, and Hawkeye by the wrists, and pulled them to the emergency exit. Their vampire strength made it easy to pull Ed, and Hawkeye along despite their struggles.

Once they were outside they headed out onto the streets hoping to loose Scar. They ran a block or two until Roy, and Havoc pulled the two into an abandoned warehouse.

Ed, and Hawkeye panted slightly from the run until Hawkeye went up to Havoc and punched him in the gut. Havoc gasped, and dropped to his knees clutching his stomach. It didn't hurt as much as he acted but for a woman, she could hit hard.

"What's going on? How does Scar know you!"

* * *

Well that's all I got so please R&R

Till next time!

MoonLightObession


	3. Chapter 3

Hi every one! I want to thank all those who reviewed! Cause all of you get a Ed plushie! And thank you Kira'chan for the cookie!

**Disclaimer:** Nope I don't own I even checked the closet.

* * *

"What's going on? How does Scar know you!"

Havoc stood up clutching his stomach making it look like he was recovered from the pain, "Scar knows us because…" He started, but Roy interrupted him, "We're in the military."

Ed and Hawkeye blinked ay him, "Wait…if you're in the military than how come I've never seen you before?" She questioned raising a slender eyebrow.

Havoc's eyes widened, while Roy's just had a smirk, "Havoc and I have been in Resbomeel for the last year."

Hawkeye still had a disbelieving look in her eyes, "Oh really…what's your rank."

Roy gave a mock-bow, "Colonel Roy Mustang at your service." He said finishing his bow and straightening again. "Lieutenant Jean Havoc."

Hawkeye stared at both of them, "How could I've never seen you around before you left?"

Roy's smirk widened, "I'm sure you've heard of me. If you work in the military you must know that rule about female personal wearing miniskirts…" He trailed off when he saw Hawkeye's furious expression.

"That was YOU!" She yelled her face turning a brilliant red. Ed blinked and sweatdropped at Riza's expression. She always did say she would murder the man that came up with that rule.

Roy calmly stared at her that smirk never leaving his lips, "Now before you try to kill me can you introduce yourselves. Your real selves."

"Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye." She said though she grounded out each word. "Edward Elric State Alchemist."

Roy felt his eyes widen. He was a State Alchemist **AND** a stripper. Roy mentally smirked, _'This one's blood should be good…and maybe I'll get a good screw as well.' _He thought eyeing the boy.

Ed felt Mustang's gaze on him and moved uncomfortable under his watchful eyes. He didn't know why Mustang was eyeing him. Ever since that tragic day and got his Automail limbs he didn't find himself attractive. Everyone thought that since he was young he didn't know what the real world was like…but they were wrong.

Edward knew that life is cold and unforgiving, the only reason he worked as a stripper and State Alchemist was for the money. He might have fucked up his life, but he would try his hardest to make sure his brother lives a better one.

Ed than glared at Roy, "Would you stop fucking staring at me." He said with a scowl. Roy blinked then smirked at him, "Oh I'm sorry. I thought you wouldn't mind with you being an stripper and all…"

Ed clenched his hands into fists. He wasn't proud that he was a stripper but that bastard just had to rub it in his face.

Hawkeye noticed Edward's tense posture, and turned to glare at Roy, "Roy you may be of a higher rank than me or Ed, but I will not let you judge him because you saw one little show." She said her voice cold.

Roy had to bite back a snarl. He didn't care how much interest Havoc had to her. She was starting to piss him off.

"Well then Lieutenant may you please tell me why you and Mr. Elric were working at a strip club." He asked. Havoc beside him sighed Roy really had a temper sometimes. Havoc reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette and lighter. He didn't care if the two mortal didn't like him smoking. He maybe immortal but that doesn't mean he gets cravings other than bloodlust, and right now he wanted some nicotine in his system.

"About a week ago reports were popping up about murders around the club. The people that were killed had their blood completely drained from their bodies, and what's worse some body parts were missing."

Roy and Havoc felt the blood drain from their faces. Missing body parts? Blood drained from the body? It could mean that an inexperienced vampire hunting for food near a public place, or that the Homunculus were planning something. Roy didn't like the second idea.

"Since Ed and I were already working there they assigned the mission to us." Hawkeye finished. Roy looked at Hawkeye than to Ed and back again. He bit his lip weighing his options.

"I understand." He muttered, "Then you two will follow me."

Hawkeye, and Ed stared at Roy's back in shock as he moved towards the doorway. Havoc went beside Roy, "What are you doing?" He hissed at him. Roy glanced at him in the corner of his eye, "I have too take them with us." Was all he said. Havoc glanced behind them to see Ed and Hawkeye following.

"Roy I know you're still hungry. Is that why you're bringing them to your house?" He asked his voice a whisper.

"No, it's because Scar was after them and you know Scar hates State Alchemists as much as vampires. And the Homunculus have been acting up and quite frankly we might need the mortals to help us."

"Um…excuse me sir, but where are we going?" Asked Hawkeye. Roy turned his head to look at her, "I'm bringing you two to my house. It's obvious that you won't be safe by yourselves."

"But I can't! My brother's waiting for me to come home!" Said Ed. "I'm sure you can call him once you're at my house." Roy said calmly.

Ed thought about and nodded his head.

---------------------------------

About twenty minutes later the group were in front of a huge house.

"You live here? Isn't a little…big." Said Ed. Roy chuckled, "They insisted that I live in this here." Roy muttered.

Roy opened the front door, "Make yourselves at home." He said hanging up his coat. Hawkeye and Ed did the same (Though he had a little trouble.) and followed him in to the living room.

"I hope you don't mind that you have to sleep here." He said. Ed looked around the room it seemed fine two couch's a coffee table and a chair. Pretty normal. "It's fine." Said Hawkeye.

Roy smirked at them and Ed noticed the tip of his canine tooth was showing. Roy suddenly turned his head away from them both, _'Damn I'm still hungry! I can feel my fangs already.'_ He thought turning around and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Came Hawkeye's voice.

"Out. Don't bother waiting up." He called back to them shutting the door behind him. He leaned against the door panting slightly with his eyes closed. He knew Havoc was in front of him looking at him with the same expression as him.

Both didn't get enough blood tonight so they had to get some now before their bloodlust took over and they went on a killing spree.

Roy walked down his steps and started to walk with Havoc down the street. Roy and Havoc walked into the bad part of Central where all the gang and whores hang out.

A beautiful black haired woman approached them; she was wearing clothing that barely covered her private's, "Hey there hot stuff looking for a good time?" She asked with a fake innocent voice.

Roy could tell by the sight and smell what her blood type is. He was rather picky at which blood he would like to drink, but right now he could care less.

Roy looked over to Havoc; he knew that Havoc must be hungrier than himself. Havoc looked back to him and Roy nodded his head. Havoc smiled in thank and approached the hooker whispering something into her ear that made her giggle and they walked off.

Roy looked around looking for someone. Then he spotted her short blond hair, violet eyes, wearing a blue dress. Perfect. He approached her flashing her a charming smiling, "Excuse me miss." He said getting her attention.

She turned to face him smiling, "Yes may I help you?" She asked.

"Yes you can." He muttered putting an arm around her shoulder and leading her into an abandon alleyway.

"You see…" He started bringing her body closer to his, "I need something." She shudder as he nuzzled her neck, "What do you need…?" She asked already knowing.

Roy chuckled deeply; messing with humans was always fun, "I…need…you…" He muttered kissing her neck softly.

She moaned softly leaning more into him. Roy smirked against her neck nipping at it. He could feel his fangs lengthen. Then he couldn't wait anymore he sank his fangs into her neck making her moan.

He slowly started to suck her blood; loving the tangy taste, and how thick it was traveling down his throat into his stomach.

Pretty soon the she started to feel weak until she feel into unconsciousness. Roy removed his mouth away from her neck and let her fall to the ground.

He slipped on his ignition gloves and snapped his fingers easily burning the body. Now that he had his fill he started to leave. Until someone blocked his way it was a big shaped man really fat, but Roy recognized that scent anywhere. '_Homunculus.'_ He thought growling.

"Its nice to see you again." Purred a voice from his right. Roy didn't need to turn to know who it was.

"Lust." He grunted out. Lust chuckled and walked up to him, "Long time no see."

Roy snarled at her and waited for the third member to appear, which he did. "Don't be mad Flamey. Lust is just so happy to see you."

"What do you want?" He hissed out. "Were looking for someone…" Lust began, "And I should be interested how…?" Roy snapped at her.

Lust smirked her looking at her claws, "We're looking for someone that is in the army." Roy rolled his eyes when he heard that, "And you want me to use my position to find the Alchemist you're looking? Sorry not happening." He said.

Lust chuckled, "Oh you won't have a choice. You know those murders. We could always blame you for them." She said giggling. Roy growled he knew that Envy could shape shift into the Fuhrer and order his men to kill him in account of murder. Roy knew he was going to regret this but he nodded his head.

"Excellent," She purred out, "Now I need you to find an Alchemist that is very powerful."

Roy glared at her, "Who." He demanded.

"Someone by the name of the Fullmetal Alchemist."

* * *

Dun Dun Dunnnnn. I'm trying to stick with the whole military thing so Ed has two jobs and Hawkeye only works at the bar to watch over him ok! Please Review!

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


	4. How I came to be

Hi I'm back! Here the update I'd like to thank everyone that Reviewed I would mention you guys if it wasn't for a certain rule about not allowing to thank are Reviewers Grumbles

**Disclamier:** No I don't own it I even checked my closet...

* * *

Roy blinked. Lust wanted the Fullmetal Alchemist. THE Fullmetal Alchemist!

"Lust you're crazy there's no way he would help you." He said but all Lust did was smirk, "Oh I wouldn't know about that Roy. You see we have something he needs." She purred out.

Roy shivered involuntary, he always hated when Lust talked like that she must do it on purpose.

"What's in it for me?" He questioned watching Envy from the corner of his eye, "Oh the usual just the finest blood ever." Answered Envy.

Roy felt his mouth water at what Envy said. After his first time helping them they gave some blood that tasted perfect in everyway, and pretty soon he was addicted to the stuff as Havoc was to his cigarettes. Since he didn't know where the blood came from he often helped the Homunculus to get some.

Roy nodded his head in agreement, and waited for the creepy smirk to appear on their faces. Sure enough they appeared sending unwanted shivers down his spine, "You know how to contact us when you get him." Was all Lust said when she and the other two left.

Roy walked out of the alleyway and sighed as he walked back to his house. How is it that no matter where he goes Lust always finds him? And now he has to find the Fullmetal Alchemist. His life keeps on getting worse and worse.

He heard about him doing human transmutation to bring back their mother, and passing the military exams when he was only twelve.

Roy stopped something didn't make sense. Doing human transmutation and living and passing the military exams when he was twelve. Roy's eyes widen he had the Fullmetal Alchemist at his house right now! Well that makes his job much easier, but he couldn't give Ed to Lust yet…he still wanted to taste his blood.

He continued walking knowing he was getting glances at him from both genders. He went up the steps and opened the door. He wasn't surprised when he heard the shower on, _'Ed must've wanted a shower.'_ He thought.

He was surprised when he saw Ed sitting on the couch reading a book from his library. "I'm back." He said taking a seat beside him.

Ed briefly glanced at him before turning back to the book. Roy smirked, "I see you like my taste in novels." He could see Ed blushing slightly.

"Yeah. You have a few Alchemy books that I've never seen before so I decided to read one till you got back. Hope you don't mind."

Roy's smirk deepened, "Not at all. You are the guest here, and you should be comfortable." He said moving closer to the Alchemist.

"So tell me Edward. Why didn't you tell me you were the Fullmetal Alchemist?" He asked. Ed looked at him a little shocked, but smirked at him, "Why didn't you tell me you were the Flame Alchemist?" He countered.

Roy blinked then smiled, "Well you didn't ask." Ed snorted softly, "And you ask why I didn't tell you." He muttered.

Roy raised his hand and rested it on his cheek, which made Ed look up at him surprised, "You have such beautiful eyes." He whispered. Ed could feel his blush return ten-fold.

Roy leaned in closer to the teen, and Ed found he couldn't pull back. When Ed thought he was about to get kissed Roy pulled back just as the bathroom door opened revealing Hawkeye in a bathrobe.

She must've noticed Roy staring at her cause she scowled at him and said, "Quit staring hentai."

Roy just smirked and stood up, "Well I'm going to bed," He said heading for the stairs, "Goodnight."

-----------------------------

Roy woke up the next morning smiling. He was going to somehow gain Edward's trust before handing him over to Lust.

He got up from bed and stretched; his muscles rippling under his skin and nightclothes.

He headed down the stairs as his nose was assaulted with a delicious aroma. He went towards the kitchen to see Hawkeye cooking, and Ed and Havoc sitting at the table eating.

Ed looked up from his breakfast and greeted Roy, while Roy nodded his head. He grabbed a mug and pored himself some coffee. He took a seat beside Havoc and toke a sip of coffee.

He looked over to Hawkeye as she placed a plate of food in front of him. He noticed that she was wearing her ripped jeans from last night, but instead of her red top she wore a revealing black top that reveals her back.

He noticed that Hawkeye purposely leaned forward to grab the salt that made Havoc stare at the revealing of so much skin.

Roy inwardly grinned. It appeared that Hawkeye liked Havoc, and he could smell Havoc getting aroused, and hungry from that little show.

Ed suddenly stood up and brought his dishes to the sink and started for the front door. "Edward where are you going?" Asked Hawkeye.

"I have to go. Al's probably worried about me." He answered, "Didn't you call him last night?" asked Roy. Ed sighed and shook his head, "He wasn't home when I called he must've been out with Winry last night." He said opening the front door, "Thanks for letting me spend the night." With that said he left.

Hawkeye sighed and finished her meal and walked over to the sink and smiled when she felt Havoc's eyes on her.

She turned back to the two men, "I'll see you two later." She said walking past Havoc purposely swinging her hips side to side.

They waited until they heard the door close before Roy smirked at Havoc as he continued to eat, "So Havoc…" He started as Havoc glared at him.

"Not a word Roy." He said firmly. Roy chuckled, "Fine I won't say a word."

They sat in silence the sound of silverware clanking and sips when Roy finally broke it, "I met Lust last night." Havoc's mug stopped half way to his mouth in surprise, "What did she want now?" He asked his voice cold.

"She wanted me to get her an Alchemist." Roy replied with a sigh. Both him and Havoc don't like her. When she offers them that perfect blood their like dogs going to her every beck and call.

"Which one?" Roy glanced at him, "She wants the Fullmetal Alchemist." He said, which made Havoc spit out his coffee.

"She wants…him!" He said between his coughing. Roy nodded his head; "You know that I have no intention of helping Lust so we'll have to stop them this time." He said looking at the coffee on his walk courtesy of Havoc, "And you're cleaning that up."

Havoc looked at the coffee stain wall and laughed nervously, "Sorry about that." He muttered.

Roy opened his mouth to say something when the phone rang. Roy picked it up, "Roy Mustang." He said.

"Ahh Roy its good to hear you're back." Said the voice at the other end of the phone, "Fuhrer Bradley." He greeted.

The Fuhrer chuckled, "Good morning Colonel, I'm just calling to tell you that I'm putting you on a case."

Roy looked puzzled, "A case sir?" He didn't bother to keep the confusion out of his voice, "Yes. It's about the club you went with Havoc last night. I'm sure Hawkeye has filled you in."

Roy mentally cursed, "Yes she has."

"Good. That's all…oh and Roy."

"Yes…"

"Try to control your hunger." He heard a 'click', which signaled the Fuhrer hung up.

Roy hung up the phone swearing colorfully. Not many people knew it, but the Fuhrer is one of the longest living vampires known. He was around two to three thousand years old.

Fuhrer was the one that turned Roy into a vampire when he joined. He could remember that day all those years ago.

-------------Flashback--------------

A young Roy Mustang waited in the waiting area for the Fuhrer. He admitted to himself that he was nervous, but he would get through this.

Soon the door opens revealing his sectary, "Roy Mustang," She began and he nodded, "The Fuhrer will see you now." She said with a kind smile.

Roy nodded his head again and walked into his office. The first thing he noticed was that the Fuhrer was drinking some red wine (wink, wink).

"Ahh you must be Roy Mustang. I would like to congratulate you for work in the war." He greeted. Roy felt a blush rise to his cheeks, "I wasn't that great sir." He said.

Bradley chuckled, "And so much modesty." He muttered pulling out another glass and wine bottle.

"Would you like some Mustang?" He asked, "Uhh…Yes please sir." He replied.

He poured him a glass and slid it across his desk Roy picked it up and toke a sip before spitting it right back out.

Bradley raised an eyebrow, "Is there something wrong?"

"N-no sir, it's just that your wine tasted like blood." He said coughing a bit. The Fuhrer chuckled, "Well I never said that it was wine." When he said that Roy stiffened.

"S-sir?" He stuttered getting up when the Fuhrer stood up as well. Fuhrer Bradley started circling him like a shark. Toothy grin and all.

"Tell me Mustang do you believe in vampires?" He asked stopping behind him, "Well…sir. I don't believe in vampires they're just made up." He said.

Roy stiffened when he felt breath on his neck. He didn't even here him approach, "Well let me introduce you to another side of the coin." He whispered before biting into his neck.

Roy gasped from the sudden pain in his neck, and tried to struggle but found it to hard to move. Before long Roy couldn't move at all before he black out.

--------------------------------

Roy opened his eyes hissing at the pain in his neck. He noticed two things one he was on the floor, and two that the glass of blood was in front of him.

Roy didn't know why but he had the most insane urge to grab it and drink down the contexts. Soon after he grabbed the glass and swallowed the blood greedily.

When Roy finally realized what he did he stared in horror at his refection the glass.

-----------End Flashback-----------------

He thought vampires didn't exist. Boy was he wrong but than again wouldn't everyone be shocked once they found out that half the military was vampires.

Roy sighed and headed up the stairs to change.

* * *

Well that's chapter 4. Hope you like!

Till next time

MoonLightFight98


	5. A surprised visit

I'm back and with chapter 5! This is reslly quick so please review!

**Disclamier:** I wish I did then I'd be rich! but I'm not.

* * *

Roy walked through the halls of the building.

He smiled at his co-workers who greeted him and smiled at him. "Roy!" Called a voice, which made Roy groan.

He turned around to see an old friend from when they both were bachelors and mortals. "Hughes." He greeted the man.

Hughes smiled and pushed up his glasses that were sliding down his nose, "Good morning." He said casually, which creep Roy out. Usually right about now Hughes would be showing him pictures of his daughter Elysia.

"Umm…Is something wrong?" He asked cautiously. Hughes just smiles mysteriously, "Oh…I just saw someone coming out of your house this morning." He replied.

Roy sweatdropped and smiled nervously, "R-really?" He said acting dumb.

Hughes gave Roy a look that said 'you-can't-fool-me', "So tell me Roy. How long you've been sleeping with the Fullmetal alchemist?" He said casually.

Roy who had stopped for a cup of water, and was taking a sip, spit it out in surprise. "W-what?" He stuttered.

Hughes chuckled, "You'd think I wouldn't notice? His scents all over you."

Roy felt his eyes widen in surprise. No wonder he thought his scent was a little off today.

"Hughes we're doing nothing of the sort! I barely even know him!" He said a little rush. Hughes blinked then smirked, "Then why was he coming out of your house this morning?" He asked.

"I-I met him at a strip club which Scar attacked and brought him and Hawkeye to my house to keep them safe." He explained.

Hughes's sighed, "And here I thought you were going out with someone." He muttered, but then smiled, "Now that that's settle I want to show some new pictures of Elysia I took!" he said happily.

Roy groaned. This was going to be a long day.

-----------------------------------

Ed opened the door to his apartment and smiled when he saw his brother on the couch eating.

Al looked over to Ed his face lighting up with happiness, he put his breakfast down and ran over to him grabbing into a hug. Ed chuckled and wrapped his arms around him.

"Brother! Where were you? I was so worried!" He said. Ed laughed and ruffled his hair, "I was with someone from the military. He saved me from Scar and let me stay overnight. I tried to phone you but you weren't here. Out with Winry again right?" He said raising one eyebrow.

Al looked away and blushed, "Yeah I was, but I didn't know you'd call!" He said.

Ed smiled at him, "Nice try, but I'm just happy if you're happy." He said letting go of him and heading towards his bedroom, "But I don't want to see you like this brother." Whispered Al staring at him back with sad eyes.

Ed shut the door of his room behind him and sighed sadly. He was so tired of his pretend happy act. He was happy when Al is but it's getting harder and harder to acted like himself.

He had faced all the problems that fate threw at him but it was finally taking its toll. He just wished that someone out there would like him or at least love him, but he learned at a young age that nobody cared about him now and never will.

So he took a job at the strip club. He was still too young to allow people to screw him so he just dances.

Its not like he doesn't see the lustful glances he gets his way, but as long as its directed towards him and not to his brother.

Ever since they were children Ed's been very smart and a wiz in alchemy, and when their mother died, and Al so upset he had to bring back their mom for his sake. But he was young and foolish he tried Human Transmutation and failed now his life is different and a living hell but he still continues to live…for Al.

Ed took off his coat and hung it next to the door and sat down at his desk. He opened a book about myth's and legends to try and find anything.

But no matter how many times he tried to read about vampires Roy kept on popping into his head.

Ed gave his head a good shake. He knew vampires didn't exist but with the reports of bodies being drained of blood was making him think otherwise.

But he thought it could be those Homunculus. He remembered Lust and Envy they were trying to get him to transmute the Philosophers stone but he refused. It took human sacrifices and he refused to do it.

But it wasn't Envy's style to wait for so long. Ed was brought out of his musing when he heard the front door open and shut. He figured it was Al leaving to go to Winry's house and received the shock of his life when his bedroom door opened and Roy stood in the doorway.

Edward blinked when Roy stepped into his room and shut the door behind him. "Umm…hey there Roy. What are YOU doing in my house!" He yelled and was surprised again when Roy rushed over and clamped his hand on his mouth.

"Will you be quiet." He hissed. Ed blinked again and slapped his hand away, "Why should I be quiet in my own house!" He shouted.

Roy glared at him a little nervousness in his eyes, "Unless you want us to be caught you'd better be quiet." He said.

"Who are you running from?" He asked, Roy looked out the window, "I'm not running I'm hiding from­­-" He started but was cut off by the door slamming open, "Oh Rooooooy!" Called Hughes.

Ed felt his eyes widen in horror, "Oh no." They both whispered. Roy looked for a way out any way out, and when he saw he could go nowhere he looked back towards Ed. Roy gulped, _'My only option…'_ He thought.

He grabbed Ed and threw him on the bed. Ed blinked up at Roy as he straddled him leaned down and kissed him.

Ed felt his eyes widen but then drupe then closed as he returned the kiss. Both of them have never experienced something so wonder in all their lives. Roy let his tongue trace Ed's bottom lip and nipped at it causing Ed to gasp. Roy took this opportunity to slip his tongue in and map out Ed's mouth.

They both heard the doorknob turn and Roy pulled back his tongue but still kept his lips to Ed's.

The door opened all the way leaving a shocked Hughes in the doorway.

Roy finally pulled back from ed and sat back. He turned his head towards Hughes and smirked, "Hughes you bastard I thought I told you not to follow me." He said.

Ed laid on the bed panting slightly from the kiss as Hughes raised an eyebrow, "I thought you said you weren't sleeping with him."

Roy's smirk widened, "I'm not sleeping with him. Can't a guy come see his koi when he misses him?" He asked titling his head to one side.

"K-koi?" Both Hughes and Al yelled.

Ed blushed bright and turned his head away from them knowing that Roy didn't mean it.

Hughes shooed Al out of the room and shut the door behind him. Both Roy and Ed sighed in relief and turned to look at each other. Roy got off him and sat next to him.

"Sorry about that, but Hughes just doesn't know when to quit." He said.

Ed snorted, "Doesn't know when to quit is a understatement. He never shut ups about his 'little girl'." He said sitting lotus style on the bed.

Roy chuckled, "Yeah that's about ri—wait a minute! You know Hughes." He said looking at Ed with surprised eyes.

Ed blinked, "Yeah I know Hughes. He was the one to mention the me joining the military." He said. Roy blinked in surprised.

Both him and Ed sat in silence neither of them noticing a cat looking through the window with purple eyes.

* * *

Well that's all for now!

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


	6. Why do I feel these things?

Hey! Sorry its taken me forever to update this fic! But I was at a writer's block but now it over! So now I'm updating! Hope you like!

Oh yeah I have a likttle OOC-ness like Hawkeye flirting with Havoc in this chapter so please forgive me!

**Disclaimer: **Me no own if I did...woah that would be alot of money.

* * *

"How long have you known Hughes?" Roy asked. Ed blinked and narrowed his eyes in thought, "For about…four years now." He answered.

Roy nodded is head and moved to the window, "I better be going. Sorry for…before." He said hesitantly.

Ed waved the apology off, "Don't worry about it. I probably would've done the same thing." He said standing up and heading for his desk.

"…Yeah." He mumbled watching Edward's movements. Roy shook his head and went towards the door, "I'll see you later." He said which made Ed look at him puzzled, "What do you mean?" He asked puzzled.

"Oh you didn't hear. You and I are working together in the case now." He said not waiting for a response and leaving.

Ed stood in his room in shock and snapped out of it when the front door closed. Edward shook his head and messaged his temples. Edward looked towards the door as his brother opened it, "Brother? What was that about?" Al asked, and Ed sighed. It was going to be hard to explain to his brother without him freaking out.

------------------------------------

Roy closed the door behind him with a sigh. Something told him things were going to become worst but he could look on the bright side, he actually got rid of Hughes and got to kiss the Fullmetal Alchemist.

Roy sighed as he walked away. He couldn't get Fullmetal's taste out of his mouth. By the gods he tasted amazing for a human. Roy had to resist the urge to go back and see what his blood was like.

Roy thought back to Ed's brother Al. Something wasn't right about him. He acted human and smelled like one, but something wasn't right about him.

Roy sighed again as he opened the door to his office and was surprised to see Hawkeye waiting for him.

"Umm…may I help you?" He asked. Hawkeye looked at him then smirked, "I'm here to give you your paperwork sir." She said dropping a huge file onto his desk. Roy felt his eyes widen, _'I didn't think I was gone THAT long.'_ He thought looking at Hawkeye's smug face.

As she past him to go she muttered lowly for him to hear, "Oh and don't try getting Havoc to foreign you signatures for half of them. I can tell the difference."

Roy's eyes widen even more. No one knew about that no one. How the hell did Hawkeye find out?

Roy turned around when he heard the safety get clicked off of a gun behind him. He turned around and sweatdropped when he saw Hawkeye behind him pointing a gun, "You might want to start now sir. Those are all supposed to be signed by noon." She said.

Roy laughed nervously and went to his desk hearing the door slammed behind him. Roy looked back to the pile and sighed again. He better get started.

------------------------------

Hawkeye smiled as she heard a pen writing on paper. Now all she had to do was distract Havoc. No problem. She's seen the lusty looks he gives her, and she couldn't help but be flattered.

Men hardly asked her out or even threw her the looks Havoc does. She was going to enjoy getting to know Havoc better.

Hawkeye smiled as she heard him approach. Time to redirect his attention. She knew he was going to Roy's office to help him with the paperwork; well she was going to…distract him for a bit.

Hawkeye took off her blue military coat leaving her only in a white button up shirt. She unbuttoned the first few buttons and took a seat at her desk.

Sure enough not even a minute later Havoc appeared heading towards Roy's office. She waited until he past her desk before talking, "May I help you Havoc?"

Havoc froze and turned to face her his eyes wide, "Riza…! I mean Hawkeye what are you doing here?" He said surprised.

Hawkeye stood up from her seat and approached him; "The Fuhrer said that I was now under the command of Coronal Roy Mustang. I just finished giving him his reports to sign I don't think you should bother him." She said stopping in front of him.

Havoc nodded his head and noticed that he could see down her shirt, which brought a blush to his face. Hawkeye noticed his blush and mentally smirk, "Havoc are you ok? Your face is red are you sick?" She asked with fake worry and leaned forward to check his temperature.

Havoc's blush deepened, "N-no I'm f-fine." He stuttered and mentally cursed at himself. He didn't understand why this mortal was effecting him like this. He's had women much worse than her but he had to admit Hawkeye was beautiful with her dark blond hair, alluring red eyes, and a great body to boot.

"Havoc?" Her voiced snapped him out of his musing. He blinked and looked down at her notice that her chest was pushed against his own, which caused him to blush again, and the cigarette on his lips to fall to the floor.

'_Damn…she's a vixen.'_ He thought feeling her move away from him. He mentally cried out for her to come back. She was so warm he rarely was able to feel the temperature, and now that he felt warmth that he hasn't experienced in three years he wanted it back.

"Havoc…can you give this report to Hughes? I'm supposed to do it…but I can't do it now that I'm watching Roy." She said holding out a file for him.

Havoc nodded and started to leave but turned to face her, "Hawkeye…I mean Riza I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime?" He asked desperately trying to keep his eyes on her face. Hawkeye smiled at him, "I'd love too Jean." She replied causing him to smile, "Great! I'll call you ok?" He said as she nodded.

When Havoc left Hawkeye smiled, and re-buttoned her shirt and put her jacket back on. She sat at her desk and started to flip through the reports unaware of what was happening inside Roy's office.

* * *

Woah...I didn't think it would be that short! -Sweatdrops- Well I was at a writers block typing this. Hope you enjoy! And before I forget I would like to know if anyone wouldread anyof my future FMA fics!

I was thinking about doing one about Pride and Envy or one about Sloth or another Roy and Ed fic! Please let me know!

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


	7. he trusts no one but his brother

Hey everyone! I'm back! Here's chapter 7! Hopefully I'll have chapter 8 done around Christmas...If not think of this as a early Christmas present!

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned FMA if I did Al would probably have is body around sooner and Ed would become one of the BBI versions. You know him becoming a Homuculus.

* * *

Roy sighed as he signed another document. He'd been gone for so long he almost forgot what it was like in Central. Almost.

"Hello Roy." Purred a voice behind him causing him to turn around quickly surprised. Roy glared at Lust who was sitting on his windowsill her chin resting in her hand with that damn smug smirk on her face. Roy sighed, "What do you want Lust?" He asked looking at her with his coal colored eyes.

Lust's smirk widened as she gracefully slid off the ledge standing on the hardwood floor. "Envy told me that you found the Fullmetal Alchemist already." She said walking towards him slowly, "Well Roy? You aren't trying to protect him from us are you."

"No." He replied then smirked at her, "But don't get me wrong Lust. Before I hand him over to you I want a taste of him myself."

Lust narrowed her eyes at him then smirked again, "Whatever you want love, but I don't think you'll get a taste. The Fullmetal Alchemist has a very bad temper and you won't get close once he figures out what you are." She said smugly before heading towards the window.

Roy glared at her back, "Says who?" He challenged. Lust looked over her shoulder, "Says Edward Elric. The only person he trusts is his brother, so you won't get close. See you love." She said before jumping out of the window.

Roy glared at the spot where Lust last stood; he'll just have too prove her wrong. He'll get close to Edward Elric and then he'll see if his blood was just as good as his father's.

--------------------------------

Edward rubbed his eyes tiredly as he suppressed a yawn. He'd been in the library for a while now searching for some new books. He didn't get much sleep last night and tried to take a nap at home but Al kept asking to many questions for him to get any sleep.

Since he couldn't get any sleep he decided to do more research. Ed pulled a book from the self and headed towards the table. He was at the back of the library so hardly anybody came back here. It was nice and quiet so he could read easily.

Ed sat down and opened the book he was about to read the first paragraph when a voice startled him, "Hey their Chibi-san!" Said a familiar voice.

Ed stood up and turned quickly staring at Envy in surprise, before glaring at him, "Don't call me that!" He shouted angrily and Envy smirked, "Why not? You look so cute when you're mad." He said enjoying Ed's flushed face.

"Shut up!" He yelled clapping his hands together. "Edward!" Called the Liberian. They heard her footsteps coming closer and Envy smiled at him one last time, "Later Chibi-san." He said with a wink before jumping up to the window and crashing through it.

Edward glared at the window knowing Envy would come back, but snapped out of his musing's as he heard a shoe tapping on the ground. Ed turned around to see the Liberian giving him a stern look and Ed sweatdropped,_ 'I have a feeling she's way beyond pissed…'_ He thought.

------------------------------------

Hawkeye lifted her eyes from the report to see Roy leaving, "Where are you going sir?" She questioned raising an eyebrow; "I finished signing the reports so I'm going for a little lunch." He said.

Hawkeye watched him leave and got up and went into his office seeing the papers all signed she smirked knowing that Havoc would be coming soon.

As soon as she left the office closing the door behind her she heard Havoc's rapid footsteps approaching this area. Soon Havoc was standing in the doorway panting slightly. Hawkeye licked her lips at the delicious sight before her.

"Havoc?" She said in mock-surprise and Havoc strolled in, "Hey Hawke-I mean Riza. I was wondering if you wanted to get some lunch." He asked looking her in the eye.

Hawkeye let a smile appear on her lips as she walked up to him purposely swaying her hips, "Lunch Havoc? What kind of lunch?" She asked blinking her red eyes up at him. Havoc practically melted from that look. Her eyes reminded him of blood.

"Well I was thinking about going to a restaurant or something." He said looking at her while Hawkeye let out a little laugh, "You actually want to eat food? This may be a surprised to you Havoc but I know…" She said leaning in till she was near his ear, "…That you don't eat…food that is. I know that you're a vampire." She whispered into his ear making him freeze in shock.

------------------------------------

Roy walked down the street looking for something to eat. True he didn't usually eat food like meat and vegetables but he did need energy, blood helped with that too but it was too bright out to try and drink someone.

Roy stopped and blinked as Ed came out of the library yelling something back at the Liberian about her giving him enough lectures to last him till his next life.

The blond alchemist sighed and walked down the steps not wanting to hear another one of her speeches. He opened his golden eyes and was surprised to see Roy not standing too far away from him.

Roy flashed Ed a smirk that looked like he ripped off Envy walked towards him, "Hello their Fullmetal." He greeted looking at him. Gold clashed with coal colored eyes each of them letting out a gasp of surprise.

Roy could feel his lust and bloodlust rising. He was just staring at the boy and he was already getting aroused! Even he couldn't deny that Ed was a beautiful creature. Long golden blond hair that was up in a loose braid, bangs framing his soft face, alluring golden eyes that seemed to suck the life out of you, lithe but compact body from years of training, and of course the Automail. Others would find Automail components disgusting but to Roy it made the boy all the more exotic.

"Roy?" Came Ed's hesitant voice snapping Roy out of his thoughts. He noticed that his eyes were resting solely on his neck and Roy coughed, "Edward I thought it would be best if you came to my house tonight and we discuss about these killings." He said watching Ed's eyes darken in thought.

"I might be able to if I tell Al." He said looking away from Roy, and Roy nodded his head, "Well you know where I live…come by when ever you feel like it." He said adding a seductive tone to the last part.

Ed felt a blush rush to his cheeks and didn't say anything just nodded his head and headed home.

Roy watched him leave smirking, "Just you wait little one." He purred, "I'll have you yet."

Roy turned around heading back to the office. He had a lot of planning to do for tonight.

------------------------------------------------------

Lust watched the exchange along with Envy and Gluttony, and had a smirk on her face allowing a chuckle to escape, "Isn't this interesting." She muttered as Envy glared at Roy, "What's the matter Envy? Jealous?" She teased causing the older sin to tense.

Envy sneered at her and looked away, "Don't worry Envy. Sooner or later Roy will deliver the boy to us, and then…" She trailed off as both Envy and Lust smirked at the idea. Lust felt a tug on her dress and looked down to Gluttony, "Lust I'm hungry." He said making Envy slap his forehead, "When are you not hungry!" He said letting his hand slide into his hair.

"Hush Envy." Lust said, "Just wait a little longer Gluttony then you'll be able to eat." She said softly as if speaking to a child. Gluttony smiled at her and nodded his head and Envy sighed, "I wish I was that stupid. It would make my life a lot easier." He muttered.

Lust looked back at Edward and smirked again, "Soon. Very soon. Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist will be broken."

* * *

That's all for now like I said before I'll hopefully have Chapter 8 done by Christmas.

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


	8. I want you

OMFG I am so sorry! I know you've been waiting forever for this chappie so I posted it! But its really short though cause you see I got hit by yet another writer's block! I am so pissed off at myself! Please forgive me!

**Disclaimer:** Me no own.

* * *

Havoc jerked away from her looking at her with wide eyes, "H-how did you…?" He started but couldn't make the words come out.

Hawkeye let out a little chuckle; "You don't think I didn't notice those blood lustful gazes or how your eyes seem to slip from my face to my neck, or the way you'd lick your lips every time you stared into my eyes? Really Havoc give me a bit more credit than that." She said crossing her arms.

Havoc swallowed his throat suddenly dry, "Well what are you going to do about it?" He questioned nervously.

Hawkeye didn't answer him, but she did draw her gun pointing it at him, "Hmm…Well I guess we could still go out, but if you go all fangs on me you'll be full of lead." She said emotionlessly and Havoc nodded.

Hawkeye smiled and drew back her gun, "Good." She said putting it away, she then walked up to him and looped her arms around his, "So where do you want to go?" She asked and Havoc smiled at her.

He always had to go after the feisty ones.

------------------------------------------

Ed opened and closed the door to his apartment. He looked around puzzled when he saw no trace of his brother, but relaxed when he saw a note on the fridge. Ed read it and smiled knowing his brother deserved to spend time with his girl friend. Too bad that he was all the way in Resembool, but he wanted Al happy. "What's wrong Chibi-san?" Asked a familiar voice, "Don't like being alone?"

Ed turned around and glared at the palm tree, "Why do you keep haunting me like a damn ghost!" He shouted at the sin. The sin shrugged, "Its what I do best." He said before a feral grin spread across his lips.

Ed glared at him his hands twitching as he tried to resist the urge to clap his hands together, "You know I saw your little display in front of that military dog." Envy said causing Ed's glare to practically spit venom, "What of it? Are you jealous Envy?" He countered causing Envy to glare at him.

Envy opened his mouth to say something when he heard the door open he inwardly cursed before rushing out the window making Ed blink in confusion till he too heard the door open behind him.

Ed turned around surprised to see Roy enter, but surprise was quickly replaced with anger, "What the hell…don't you know that coming in uninvited is breaking and entering?" The blond one said. Roy cocked an eyebrow amused, "I'm well aware of the fact, but I can hardly call it breaking and entering when the door is unlocked." He countered.

Ed sneered at him before snorting, "Well what do you want?" He asked causing Roy to raise his eyebrow higher, "What makes you think I want anything?" He asked curious at the younger boy. "You came here for a reason. If its about tonight then yes I'll be there now will you please leave." He trying to sound nice but failing.

Roy nodded his head, "Yes but that's not what I'm here for." He said taking one step forward, "I'm here for you."

-----------------------------------

AgainI know you guys have been waiting forever for this chapter but I have to cut it off here! I know its fucking short so don't rub it in my face you guys waited for so long for me to post I feel guilty enough!

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


	9. Had a little taste

Hey! Here's the next chappy! I'd like to thank all those who reviewed and please keep reviewing! I strive for reviews!

**Disclaimer:** If I really owned FMA you'd I realy be writing a fanfic about it?

* * *

"I want you." Roy said and Edward's eyes widened in shock.

Ed backed up slightly and Roy took one step forward, the younger of the two backed up till he bumped into a wall. He stiffened as Roy approached him with a predatory look in his eyes.

"L-listen Roy I'm not sure what you mean but I'm going to assume it has to do with me and a bed." Ed said trying not to show his fear. Roy licked his lips, "That's a good guess Fullmetal but not on the dot." He said putting his hands on the blonde's shoulders preventing him from escaping.

Ed jumped as raised his head to look into Roy's eyes but didn't get the chance as Roy captured his lips. Edward let out a surprised sound staring with wide eyes right past Roy's black hair before letting his eyes fall shut and kissed him back.

Roy was overjoyed when the younger one of the two moved his lips against his own. So overjoyed in fact that his bloodlust started to awaken. Roy lick and nibbled on Ed's bottom lip begging him to open so he could taste the sweet treasure inside. Ed hesitantly opened and Roy's tongue wasted no time going into his mouth exploring the warm cavern. Roy hummed in delight, as he tasted Edward's natural favor he was a mixture of vanilla and mints a delicious combination.

Roy broke the kiss as his agile hand un-clipped the younger one's shirt and attached his mouth to that tempting throat making Ed gasp. Ed's head was thrown back as he panted tilting his head to one side to give Roy more room.

Charcoal black eyes slide open as he felt his fangs lengthen. He couldn't resist he wanted a little taste of the boy in front of him. Roy gently sunk his fangs into the boy's neck making him moan softly, which only encouraged Roy even more. He removed his fangs and started to drink in steady streams.

Roy shivered and closed his eyes in pleasure. This was the best blood he'd ever had. The blonde's blood tasted just like…

Roy's eyes snapped open as he pulled away making the teen to let out a disgruntle mew from the lost. He licked the wound making it close before pulling away and holding Ed close. That perfect blood that Lust always offered him was right in front of him. He swallowed still having that taste lingering in his mouth.

He looked down at Ed who was half-conscious looking down at the ground with half-lidded eyes. Now that Roy had it he wasn't letting go. Screw Lust he has what he wants right in front of him and if he plays his cards right he could have Ed in more ways then one.

Taking a deep breath Roy put a hand under the boy's chin and tilted his head up to look into those half-lidded eyes. He shivered from the dazed look that held passion in it, "Edward? Are you still with me?" He asked.

Ed blinked his eyes in confusion and it wasn't long before his wits came back he put a hand to his head and gritted his teeth together. Roy sighed mentally at least he stopped himself before Ed went into a total trance. When a vampire is draining their victim some like them to squirm and other don't so Roy unconsciously put Ed into a trance so he wouldn't struggle against him.

Ed blinked his eyes a few times before looking up at Roy letting his hand fall from his head to his neck right where Roy had bitten him, "There better not be a hickey!" He said a blush covering his cheeks.

Roy looked back surprised, _'He felt and still remembers?'_ He thought shocked. All of his victims in the past hadn't remembered a single thing when he left them alive.

Edward rushed to the bathroom and checked his neck in the mirror relieved when he didn't find anything.

Roy watched him before backing up and turning around to leave. He had to leave before he got another urge to bite Ed's neck. That perfect blood, he'll have some tomorrow if he's patient.

Ed looked away from his reflection to see Roy exit the apartment. Ed blinked in confusion one moment Roy was hitting on him the next he was leaving? Ed took a step forward before wobbling, _'Why am I so dizzy?'_ He thought and stumbled over to his bed before collapsing on top of it. A little nap wouldn't hurt.

-------------------------------

Roy practically ran down the street to put as much distance between him and Ed as possible. He couldn't believe it after all this time Lust had been giving him Ed's blood as payment, but that doesn't explain how he first got the blood twenty-two years ago.

Roy slowed down to a walk and sighed. Now he had to make plans. He wanted to taste that blood again but he was sure Ed would be more careful around him.

Roy smirked he was going to make there next encounter very pleasurable.

"Roy!" Called a familiar voice. Roy turned around and sweatdropped at the sight of Hughes rushing over towards him, "Where were you? I tried to reach you today but Hawkeye said you were out." He demanded and Roy took a step back, "Well you see I was just…" He started but was cut off by Hughes.

"I know where you were Roy! His scents all over you! Did you get far?" Hughes asked pushing up his glasses.

Roy let out a nervous laugh as Hughes draped an arm around his shoulders and dragged him down the street into a nearby café. _'This is going to take awhile.'_ He thought, and it did. It took nearly an hour to explain to Hughes that nothing happened to him and Hughes would occasionally interrupt him by shoving pictures of Elysia under his nose.

"Hey there." Said a female voice causing Roy to look up at the waiter. She was very attractive with all the right curves, black hair and purple eyes wearing the standard uniform for the café. Roy smirked but faltered as he picked up the familiar scent of a Homunculus around her. Roy stood up and grabbed her roughly by the arm, "We need to talk." He hissed pulling her towards the exit.

Once outside he dragged her to an alleyway and practically threw her in he followed as she turned to face him a smirk on her pink lips, "Why are you bothering me Envy?" He asked harshly which made Envy laugh, "Why? Dear Roy you didn't actually believe we'd leave you alone till we got what we wanted." He replied before changing back to his original form.

Roy sneered at him, "What makes you think I'd let you follow me around like a lost puppy?" He retorted coldly causing Envy to narrow his eyes, "So you got a little taste and you think Lust won't want you to deliver him sooner? You really are a fool if you believe that Roy Mustang." He snapped angrily.

Roy scowled at him, "I'll bring you Edward just don't follow me." He snapped and Envy smirked, "Fine." He simply replied walking past him transforming into someone else, "But Lust won't like it." He sang before disappearing into the crowd.

-----------------------------------

Havoc smiled as Hawkeye rested her head on his shoulder as they walked down the street. They just finished their lunch at a seafood restaurant. When Havoc was a mortal he loved seafood and apparently Hawkeye shared his passion.

Havoc suddenly looked away from her to Roy who came out of an alleyway looking pissed. Hawkeye spotted him as well as the couple approached him. "Roy? You okay?" He asked causing Roy to blink and look at them, "I'm fine Havoc." He replied before looking at Hawkeye who had her arms wrapped around one of Havoc's.

Hawkeye held his gaze before smirking at him and removing her arms from Havoc, "I'll see you later Havoc." She said walking past the Flame Alchemist, "I'll see you later tonight Havoc!" She called back.

Roy raised an eyebrow and looked at Havoc who blushed lightly, "What happened?" Roy asked, "Roy…" Havoc started, "I think I've found a permanent donor."

* * *

YAY! Done! Again please review! -Yawns- I'm going to bed.

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


	10. Getting too cocky

Hey I'm back! I know it took me forever to update and this chapter is so short! I'm thinking about stopping this fic and starting another one, probably two. One about the BBI games version of Pride and another just one Roy and Ed I really don't know.

Tell me what you think I should do cause I'm reall confuzzled.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned FMA I so would be writing fanfiction about it, and I'd probably make that BBi game into a new season for FMA.

* * *

"What…?" Roy muttered in shock. Havoc sighed, "I think I've found a permanent donor." He repeated, but Roy still had the disbelieving expression, "Look Roy I know this is hard to believe…" He said but trailed as Roy's expression change, "Hell yeah its hard to believe!" He exclaimed, "You barely know the woman, and suddenly she's your permanent donor?"

"Whoa Roy, calm down!" Havoc said, "Believe me I know I haven't known her long but for some reason I can't help but be attracted to her, and she already knows that I'm a 'creature of the night'." He said the last bit sarcastically and looking at Roy's shock expression, "You mean she knew…?"

Havoc nodded his head; "Believe me I was just as shocked as you, when she told me she knew what I was." He said remembering how close her body was to his.

Roy smirked, "Well if you're sure, now if you excuse me I must be going." He said and started down the street. Havoc blinked confused, "Roy! Where are you going! Work's the other way!" He shouted causing some of the pedestrians to look at him, "I'm going to pay a visit to my partner!" He shouted back and Havoc's face gained a confused expression, "Who the hell's his partner." He muttered going into a thinking pose. He thought for a few minutes and his eyes widened, _'Fullmetal!'_

------------------------

"What?" Lust practically hissed at Envy, and he shrugged, "That's what he said." He replied.

Lust narrowed her eyes at him before turning her head to look out the window, "He's getting to cocky." She muttered, and Envy smirked, "Flamey? Yeah I've been thinking that for awhile, and I say let's get rid of him."

Lust glance back at Envy, "But we need him, you know that." She said and Envy scowled, "Father said we needed Edward! The Fullmetal Alchemist! Not the military vampire, Flame Alchemist!" He snapped.

The female homunculus raised an eyebrow, "I know what he said Envy, but I have plans from Roy and the military. Plans that will get rid of them for good." She purred and Envy brightened.

"So…what's the plan?" He asked silkily with a smirk, which cause Lust to smirk as well, "My plan goes like this…"

------------------------------------

_Edward panted harshly as his back burned from intense pain. He moved his head a bit to the side and winced as his hair moved across his raw back. "Oh Chibi-san you shouldn't do that." Said an amused voice, "You won't heal."_

_Ed lifted his head and glared at the Palm tree, "You don't care, so stop pretending!" He shouted angrily and violet eyes twinkled in amusement, "What made you think that? You're not like us Chibi-san, you can't heal as fast as we can." _

_Ed gritted his teeth together, and felt his arm twitch from its position over his head, he wanted so desperately to clap his hands together and get rid of that damn smile. Envy kneeled down before Ed a smirk replacing his smile and grasped his chin; "You can make this easier on yourself. If you just agree to make the stone, then you wouldn't have to go through with this torture." Edward glared, "I'd rather rot in hell then create the stone for you bastards." _

_Envy narrowed his eyes, but the smirk remained, "Fine." He chirped, "I like hearing you scream anyway." He said before getting up and leaving. _

_Ed breathed a little lighter, and started to think of an escape plan. His body shook with small tremors as he thought about Al. He would return his brother to his body, but not with the stone, it used human sacrifices and Ed refused to do such a thing. _

_The blonde haired Alchemist painfully lifted his head to look out of the small window and gazed at the moon._

_He made a promise and he intended to keep it._

_----------------End Dream---------------------_

Ed's eyes snapped open as he sat up with a gasp. He panted softly trying to calm him adrenaline filled body.

Once he got his breathing to a regular pace he brought up his metal hand and rested it against his forehead. Sighing when cold automail touched his warm skin. He looked around and was relieved to find that he was in his bedroom.

He stood up shakily and stumbled his way to the living room. He collapsed onto the couch and sighed again. Ed closed his eyes and laid his head back to rest on the couch cushions, but opened his eyes when someone knocked on the door.

Edward groaned and ignored who ever it was; hoping that if he didn't answer it, who ever it was would leave.

But the knocking continued before long Ed got up from the couch and stormed over to the door. He opened the door, "LOOK WHATEVER YOU want…forget…it…" He tailed off when he saw who was on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" He asked harshly causing the other to smirk, "Now Ed is that any way to greet your…brother?"

* * *

Okay that's it for now. I know short, I totally hate myself for this.

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


End file.
